Fond Memories
by oodlesofdoodles
Summary: Fondly looked at memories of a certain families past. KirkxOC
1. Introduction

**Okay, I saw this movie and was blown away! So for the past couple weeks I've been going through the fanfiction and decided to write one of my own.**

**Disclaimer: I own what you don't recognize.**

Finally, peace and quiet. The silence rang through the room. The once time he could do his work and not be distracted. But for some reason, he couldn't settle down. With all the peace and quiet, he was distracted by his own thoughts. Sighing, he packed up his papers and tidied up his desk. Standing up and yawning boredly while stretching out his stiff muscles he made his way towards the open door at the end of the miniature hallway. Silently, he leaned against the door, observing the tiny sleeping body on the bed.

George Winston Kirk, his son.

Staring at the little chest rising and falling, he thought back to the day he was born…


	2. James' Memory

"All right Chekov we're ready to take off," he told his navigator bleakly. Just one more week was all he needed, just one, and the Starfleet didn't give that to their best captain.

"It does not appear that way Captain," Spock called from Uhura's station.

"And why would that be?" James asked tiredly, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"It appears we are being hailed by Commander Pike, Captain."

"All right then, let's get this over with," James told him blandly. Pike wasn't his favorite person right now.

"Will do Sir."

The screen ahead blinked on and Pike appeared before him smiling away. "Captain Kirk, while I know I'm not your favorite person right now, I need a favor."

"You are my commanding officer Pike, anything I don't do you can order me to do."

"Yes well, it's no that big of a favor, you might actually call it a gift."

"A gift?"

"I just need you to take two more people aboard the Enterprise. Well, more like one and a half."

"Did you cut ones head off so he didn't complain about being sent into space a week early?" James asked sarcastically.

"Not really," Pike trailed off, "but they should be arriving about now. I want you to go down and meet them and make them feel at home."

"Sir, I'm not sure I'm the right one to be doing that right now."

"Oh, I think you're the perfect one captain. Pike out!" And the screen went blank.

"Well sir, I think you know what is in order of action next," Spock informed him.

"I know, I know," James irritably, getting up out of his chair. Pressing the button for the lift, he turned back to Spock. "Oh, and Spock?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Shut up."

The lifts door closed and the bridge was silent for a minute.

"Do you zink ve should haff told him?" Chekov asked suddenly.

"No, he'll be much happier this way," Uhura answered. Everyone turned to look at her with looks of surprise in their faces. "What? Just because I don't love the man doesn't mean I wish unhappiness on him. What is it with you people?" And she turned back to her station mumbling.

Meanwhile James had made his way down to the aircraft hanger. Before him was the expected standard transport aircraft. What took him by surprise was the person getting off of it, with a hand from Bones.

"Maddy!" he yelled running forward, grinning like an idiot.

"James!" Madeline grinned broadly taking the final step off of the stairs and opening up her arms. James slowed and carefully wrapped his arms around her in a lose hug.

"James Tiberius Kirk, I am not made out of glass! Give me a real hug, and a real welcome and don't give me any nonsense about being the captain of the ship and," Madeline started, but never finished her little rant, her lips being occupied with other things more important then reprimanding her husband.

"Oh god, Maddy," He whispered pulling her in as close as he could without hurting her. "You _must_ have me whipped; I've been irritable all day from being called to duty early, which reminds me to ask you this. How on Earth did you, and don't get me wrong I am happy to see you, get on to the Enterprise? I thought Pike said,"

"Pike said that so we could surprise you. I had gone in earlier that day to convince him to let me on."

How did you convince him?"

"I pulled so many cards. The 'don't mess with me, I'm a pregnant woman card', the 'I want my child's father to be at my child's birth' card, but you know the one that finally won him over?"

"What? The 'if you don't get me a brownie dipped in peanut butter I'm gonna throw something at you so help me god' card?"

"Hey! That was a one time thing idiot! Seriously now, it wasn't any of those. It was the 'my husband wants to be at our kids birth cause his father wasn't at his' card that finally made him break," she finished softly.

He looked at her, blinking slowly. "Really?"

"Really, really," she said with a smile.

"You, are, too, good, for, me," he told her punctuating each word with a kiss.

"Well we already knew that. Now introduce me to your crew. I have heard too much about them to not have met them."

"Whatever you want Mads," he answered, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Wow," a voice interjected. James and Madeline both jumped, having forgotten Bones was there. "She really does have you whipped."

"Shut up Bones. I don't need a constant reminder."

"Really? 'Cause if my memory serves me correctly, and it normally does, you need a constant reminder that,"

"Leo, stop it. James stop smirking and will both of you just knock it off? For Pete's sake it's like dealing with two five year olds," Madeline interjected irritably.

Bones and James turned to each other and mouthed 'yes mother'.

"And don't do that yes mother thing behind my back! I hate it!"

Stepping off the lift and into the bridge she was greeted enthusiastically by Uhura, who she had met during her days in school. Bones said a quick goodbye to James and headed back down to the medical area.

"It's going to be so nice having another female around to chat with. I am constantly getting annoyed by all the 'guy' jokes up here." At this point she turned and glared at the men behind her. They just got back to their work busily.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need some feminine support soon," Madeline joked.

"Oh my gosh! Wow, things go by quickly when you're off planet! We need to have a sit down, girl's night soon missy!"

"Let's make that later rather then sooner. I'd rather not be a house when we do it."

"Trust me honey, it looks like the latest fashion on you."

"Can you please send some of that wise word power t my husband? Whatever he says just digs him deeper and deeper."

"With relish!" And they both started laughing like old times.

"Mads, I want you to meet my very good friend, and head of scientifical things on this ship, Spock. Now Spock, pretend to be nice for once."

"James Kirk! Shut yer trap and go sit down in that chair of yours and get out of the way. It's Nice to meet you Mr. Spock," She said shaking his hand and smiling warmly.

"It's just Spock, and it is very nice to meet you Mrs. Kirk," he replied smoothly.

"Please don't call me Mrs. Kirk, call me Maddy or Madeline if you must."

"All right then Madeline."

"And this is Pavel Chekov, our navigator." Nyota said as James went to go check something.

"I haff heard many great vings about you."

"And I about you, all of you, from Mr. Wise Guy over there," Maddy laughed, pointing to James. He looked up from some screen he was reading and gave a smile and a wave.

"And this is Sulu, our helmsman."

"A pleasure to meet you," he called from his work station.

"Well that's about it, Chekov, are we clear to go now?" James called.

"Yes sir. I zink we are all set."

"All right then, let me just tell the rest of the crew." Sitting down on his chair he pressed the intercom button.

"Kirk in, we are ready for take off, all crew members to their stations. Kirk out."

"Mads I'm going to get things settled up here then I'll go get you settled into our rooms, all right?"

"Sounds good to me. Now I actually get to see do something instead of sleeping all day and pigging out all night."

"Ve are going into hyper speed in three, two, vone," Chekov called out before they were hurled into space.

"Sir, our mission is quite simple and we are set on a course for…"

As Spock went in Madeline found herself spacing out. She was thrilled to be on the Enterprise with Jim. Maybe she had gotten a little too temperamental with Pike earlier but it got her where she wanted to be. Suddenly her thoughts were cut short by a wave of pain crossing her abdomen. Nyota saw her little grimace and gave her a look. She gave her a quick little smile to reassure her that nothing was wrong and Nyota turned back to her station. Madeline thought she was fine until she felt another wave of pain pass through, this one longer by a few seconds and full of more pressure. It passed to and she began to get worried as another few passed through. She noticed James and Spock were just about finished and began standing from the chair she had found when she felt another wave of pain and a wetness spread about her upper thighs.

"Ready to go see your home for the next couple of months Mads?" James asked turning to Madeline.

"Yes, but I think we'll have to take a detour," she told him quickly as another wave of pain crashed into her abdomen.

"What is it Mads? Are you all right?" James began frantically rubbing his hands over her stomach, over her cheeks, through his hair, and back to her stomach.

"James, I need you to remain calm. My water just broke."

"Oh, okay, I thought something was about to happen like the baby coming right now," he answered, laughing shakily.

"James, her water breaking means she is going into labor, which means she is having the baby," Nyota told him worriedly.

"What?! Spock comm. Bones and tell him to get a wheelchair up here immediately!"

"James! I _can _walk!" Madeline yelled impatiently.

"I know, I know, I'm just not going to take any chances babe," he told her gently, kissing her forehead.

"I know James but,"

"Maddy, don't argue with him, you two would be at it until the baby popped out. Now let me get your spare room card Jim and I'll go get her some clothes to change into," Nyota called out, getting up and coming forward.

"And I'm here with the wheelchair, so let's move out!" Bones called from the doorway of the lift.

Half a hour later, lots of cursing, a bruised James Kirk, and a lower self-esteem for the nurse assisting her, Madeline was ready.

"All right Maddy, when the next contraction comes, I need you to push as hard as you can and breathe with nice, big," Bones began.

"I know what to do Leonard! Just get this baby OUT OF ME!" Madeline shouted clutching James hand in a vice like grip.

"James you are never, ever allowed to touch me a-AHHHHHHH!"

And with that Madeline began pushing as hard as she could.

"Vaht are ze doink in zhere? She sounds as ife she iz dyink." Chekov spoke worriedly outside the door, to all the other bridge members.

"Chekov, please don't mention the word dying around the sickroom, its bad luck," Nyota told him tiredly, running a hand over her face tiredly.

"He canna be blamed for speakin' the truth, now can ya laddie?"

"How did you know what was going on Scotty?" Nyota asked, confused.

"Well, one of me engineers heard this missus screaming to high heavens and when he asked what it was all about I knew the missus must be aboard with the bairn comin'."

Meanwhile, back in the room, Maddy was getting tired and sore.

"Please, Leo just let me rest, five minutes please, AHHHHHHHH! Shat! Shat! Shat! James Kirk you are not to touch me ever again unless it's with a ten foot pole!"

"All right babe, whatever you want," he told her, absent mindedly kissing her forehead.

"All right Maddy! I can see the head! One or two more pushes Maddy!" Bones shouted excitedly from the bottom of the bed.

"Come on babe, don't you want to see our little girl?" James asked.

"For the last time, it is going to be a BOY!" And with that she gave one more final push and was greeted with the sound of an infants crying.

"You did it Mads! You did it! Oh, I am so proud of you right now! I love you so much Mads!" James began sprouting words and kisses of affection all over her.

"James as much as I love you I want to see our little boy," she said with a tired smile.

"Here's the baby, I didn't look, you'll have to tell me," Bones said, handing the baby to Maddy.

"And it's, a boy! Oh I knew it! James we have a boy!" Maddy cried excitedly, tears beginning to fall as she hugged the tiny body closer to her, covering it with kisses.

"He's so tiny," James said in amazement.

"I'll tell you from experience, he's not that tiny," Maddy told him with a slight laugh.

"What are we going to name him?" James asked, still looking over the baby.

"I was thinking, George," she told him softly.

"Really? After my dad? What about yours?"

"I am _not_ saddling any kid of mine with the first name of Winston. It can be his middle name."

"I like it. George Winston Kirk," he said with a smile.

And with those words, George opened his eyes and stared at his parents for the first time. With amazement they stared down at the blue eyes they both knew so well.

"I told you he'd have your eyes," she joked lightly.

"Yeah, but he has your hair."

"Poor kid."

'Well, I don't think so," James told her, nuzzling that chocolate colored hair he had grown to love so much.

"So Mads," James began, a smile on his face.

"What?"

"When do we want another one?"


	3. Married Banter

James broke out of his reverie when he heard the front door whoosh open. Turning and walking down the hall, he grinned when he saw Maddy.

She wasn't that different from the day he had first met her. Maybe a few more lines on her face, a little thicker around the waist, a few more scars from various ordeals, but he didn't mind any of that.

"Did he give you any trouble?" Maddy asked softly, as he wrapped her in a hug.

"No, he didn't. You've raised him too well for him to give any trouble."

"Well if I had left it up to you it would've been cookies for dinner, paint on the walls, little trinkets gone missing, someones- mfff!"

Once again, James had used his secret weapon to make her stop talking.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate it when you do that? I never get to finish my sentences?" she asked with fake irritability.

"You just finished one."

"Shush it now," she warned him.

"What we're you doing when I came in?"

"Just thinking about a certain day, four years ago."

"Why were you thinking about George's birthday?"

"I don't know," he replied shrugging.

"Well, if you were thinking about that day you'll remember that you had a certain question for me, and now I have suitable answer. Come to think of it, you ask me this every year on George's birthday."

"It's ringing a bell, tell me your answer and I'll remember."

"Well, I'm ready for another one."  
"That's great, another what? Oh, wait, really Mads?"

"Yes, I am. George is old enough now that he doesn't demand my constant attention."

"Well, you just tell me when you want to get started on that mission Lieutenant Kirk and I will okay it."

"Whenever you're ready sir," she replied, a grin coming to her face.

"Well, let's call Uhura and Spock to take care of certain things then I will be ready, ma'am."

**Ahhhhhh! Done! And in a night and a morning! I hope you like it!**


	4. Madeline

**Okay, so that was supposed to be the end of the story but a lot of people put it on alert so I figured that I could do at least one or two more chapters. Sounds easy for you right?**

**Here's the deal, you guys have to review, otherwise it's very disappointing. Even if it's just to say, "Good", or "Me like story", I'm fine.**

**I already put the disclaimer on the first chapter, so if you want to read it, go there.**

**Here we go.**

"No! I don't wanna go get hypersprayed!"

"George, it's really not that bad sweetie. Would you rather get hyposprayed and go play thirty seconds later, or get sick and have to stay in bed for a week?"  
"I wanna do it now, but you have to do it mommy!"

"Want to George, not wanna and why do you want mommy to do it?"

"Because Uncle Bones makes it hurt real bad!"

Madeline Kirk stared at her child. He was more like his father then he would ever know. _"Dear Lord, please help us after he hits puberty."_

"All right, when we get there, I'll talk to Uncle Bones and try to get him to let mommy do it, okay?"

"Okey dokey artichokey!" George smiled up at her, and Madeline could see the beginnings of the Kirk smirk on his face.

"And where did you get that phrase?"

"Uncle Scotty Mom, duh…"

"How could I not know," Madeline said with a roll of her eyes.

"Was that sarcasm Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie, it was, why do you ask?"

"Daddy says you're usin' sarcasm when your eyes spin," he told her, simply taking her hand and trying to pull her along. "Come on Mommy, the sooner we get the hyperspray, and the sooner I go home and play with my representertative toys."

"Who told you they were representative toys?"

"Uncle Spock. He said it was illogical to call them stuffed animals, like you and Daddy, and Aunt Hura do. What should I call them?"

"Well how about this, when we're around Uncle Spock we'll call them toys and stuffed animals around everyone else."

"Works fer me."

"For me sweetie, not fer me. I know I taught you that one," Madeline chided gently.

"But that's how Uncle Scotty says it," George told her, confused.

"Uncle Scotty says things differently sweetie, it's just the way he is. But you don't speak like that, do you?"

"No Mommy, I speak like me."

"Good, now, if you are good, I'll take you to see Daddy after you're hyposprayed. Can you be good?"

"Only if Uncle Bones is," he told her, staring up at her, completely serious.

"All right sweetie, I'll get Uncle Bones to be nice," Madeline told him with a laugh. Grasping his hand more firmly she walked out of the lift into the medical bay.

"I'm telling you Bones I don't want you putting that fu-,"

"Language James Kirk!" Madeline called from across the room.

"Jesus woman! Where did you come from?" James asked whipping around wildly.

"What did I say about language James? George will repeat everything at this age. We just came by to get him updated on his shots."

"Sorry love, I'll try to be good now," he told her, pecking her on the lips.

" And how are you squirt?" he asked George, picking him up placing him on the counter next to him.

"Well, I'm good because Momma said we get to go visit you at the bridge when we're done here."

"Well then I better skedaddle up to the bridge then. See you in a couple minutes Mads. See ya Bones!"

"Not so fast Kirk, you haven't been sprayed yet," Bones told him, grabbing his arm.

Madeline began spacing out as her husband and friend began arguing about medical what not with their son giggling at their antics. She thought back to a day quite like this six or seven years ago…


	5. Madeline's Memory

"Damn check-up days. Make a man want to just shoot out into space with out a breathing apparatus," Dr. McCoy grumbled irritably.

"Zurely ze are-ent zat bad doctore," Chekov beamed out from where he was sitting.

"Sure, till its four o'clock in the afternoon and all of engineering realizes they've forgotten about it and then they come rushing in, all expecting to have an appointment at the same time," the Doctor grumbled.

"Surely you can't think that badly of us engineers, some of us try at least," a new, distinctly female, voice said from next to them.

"Well, if they were as punctual as you Cadet Underwood then I wouldn't have to be so harsh," McCoy responded, turning to the Cadet.

Cadet Madeline Underwood was one of the few engineers he could rely on not getting herself into random accidents. She was young and fresh out of the academy. Personally, he wondered why she wasted her time on engineering. It seemed she knew how to deal with some small, medical emergencies, and upon asking would only reply, "I had four rough, younger brothers, what else was I supposed to do?"

"I wouldn't be too harsh on them Sir, they can only try to do what they know best, and that isn't medical safety," Madeline smiled back.

"Let's just get this over with Cadet," McCoy sighed, grabbing a hypospray.

"I am telling you Spock, it is illogical for me to be getting more of those things stuck in my neck, and I still have bruises from last month! I think you would understand that out of all people!"

"Sir it is logical to do this. It would be illogical to not get it and be out of commission for an extended period of time."

"But I'm fine now, and right now I have a ship to run! Let me promise you something, if I feel the least bit sick anytime soon, I'll whip down here and get one of those stick thingies jabbed into my neck by Bones, okay?"

"And it wouldn't do a damn thing Jim, these are for before you get sick, not after," Bones called out to him, focusing on Madeline's neck, and injecting her with the latest vaccine.

"But I know you have something for me afterwards Bones and that's what counts," Jim called over his shoulder, turning to the lifts doors.

"Commander Spock," Bones, giving him a look.

"Understood Doctor McCoy," Spock responded, grabbing his Captain in a vice like grip and marching him over to the table Madeline was sitting on.

"If you would Cadet," he hinted, and she jumped off the table.

"Ah! Aha! A sane person! Please my beautiful darling, tell them what they're doing is completely irrational and could be considered mutiny?"

"According to code 143, the chief medical officers' orders over-ride the Captain's in certain cases. I'm sorry sir, but anything I try to do will be thwarted," Madeline answered back a serious face, but joking eyes.

"All right then Cadet, you are going on my list of not so favorite people, right after these two," he warned.

"Sir, how could I fight off two strong, buff men? I am simply a wimpy engineer. I really can't do anything," she teased back.

"Well then I'll have to-FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! COULD YOU STICK IT IN HARDER BONES!" he thundered at his friend.

"Yeah, I could. Want me to have another go?" Bones asked sarcastically.

"Oh no you don't. I'm outta here. Good luck Cadet…?"  
"Underwood, Cadet Madeline Underwood."

"Have I met you before?" James asked, pointing a lazy finger at her.

"Yes we had a class together and were partners for the final project."

"Oh crap, this doesn't sound good. Let me guess, you pulled all the weight?"

"More or less. I had a friend who was willing to help but it was pretty tough, especially on the day we were supposed to present."

"What did I do?"  
"Showed up with a massive hangover," she answered lightly as if answering the question of 'what's two plus two?'

"I apologize for that, and probably all the times I tried to hit on you during said project."

Madeline began walking towards the door. "I figured it would happen."

"Why is that?" he asked trying to keep up conversation.

She pressed the button and the door opened to lift. She stepped inside and turned around.

"Because that's what James T. Kirk did." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders as the doors closed. As soon as they did, she let out a whoosh of air before sliding down the wall to sit on the floor of the lift. Since when did she have the confidence to have flirtatious banter with the youngest and undoubtedly the hottest captain in Starfleet?

"God, please don't let him be interested in me!"


	6. Growing Family

**Okay, last chapter people! You should feel special! I updated twice in one day! Also, I am posting pictures on my profile of main characters. Some you already know the face of, others you don't. I had a really hard time with Madeline but I chose a person I thought suited her. If you have any other people please review and tell me. Remember they have to be brunette.**

**So, this is the last chapter, I can't guarantee anything other then my mind being crazy and so the show goes.**

**If you want a disclaimer go to chapter one.**

"No! I won't let you do it! Mommy has to do it! She promised! Didn't you Mommy?"

Madeline was jerked from her memory by her sons yelling.

"Promise what?"

"That you would do the hyperspray!"  
"First of all you need to calm down George, take deep breaths and stop yelling at us. Now, I only promised that I'd _ask_ Uncle Bones if I could administer the hypospray. I did not promise that I could," she replied sternly, looking George in the eyes.

"But it hurts when he does it Mommy. Really bad," he said and his baby blues began to fill with tears.

"Hey, come here sweetie," Madeline murmured gently, picking him up off the cot and holding him in her arms.

"It's going to be fine honey. I'll tell him to be gentle," she murmured into his ear.

"But, but, when I said he be-be-better go easy on Daddy, he still made Daddy hurt," he replied, with tears streaming from his sad eyes. Madeline looked to James for help. He gave her a small smile and came in to talk to George.

"Hey there little man. What's wrong?"

"Uncle Bo-bones said he wouldn't hurt you when he hypersprayed you and I kn-know he did so I know he's gu-gunna hurt me," George sniffled, tears beginning to slow.

"It didn't hurt that bad little man. It was just a little prick, nothing at all. Daddy was being dramatic. You don't need to worry," James told him, rubbing George's back gently.

"But whenever Mommy does something she's always really gentle," George informed him.

"Oh is she?" James asked, looking up at Madeline and waggling his eyebrows.

"James," She warned threateningly.

"If it makes your lives much easier I could just she Madeline how to inject the spray," Bones cut in.

"And you couldn't have said that before because?" Madeline asked, glaring daggers at Bones.

"I couldn't get a word in edgewise."

"All right then," she sighed, placing George on the table. Bones scanned George quickly, then handed Madeline the injector.

"Okay, see this thick vein here? That's the one you need to inject the spray into. Now angle it slightly upward so it continues with the blood stream and inject the spray."

'Okay sweetie, I'm going to be as gentle as possible,"

"And you're going to hold Daddy's hand and squeeze it if it hurts in any way," James cut in smoothly, taking Georges hand. Madeline gave him a brief smile before continuing.

"I'm going to count to three and then I'm going to inject you, okay sweetie?"  
"Okay Mommy," George replied in such a small voice, that she couldn't help but lean over and give his forehead a kiss.

"One, two, three," Madeline counted before easing the needle in and injecting the spray. James felt a tiny squeeze but nothing more from George.

"Did that hurt any sweetie?" Madeline asked, pulling George in for a hug.

"Not really Mommy, only a _tiny_ pinch," George replied, showing her with his fingers how tiny it was.

"All right then. Anything else Leonard?"

"Well, I do have something for a favorite nephew who was very brave a few minutes ago," he replied with a small smile.

"What is it Uncle Bones?" George asked excitedly, scooting closer to his 'uncle'.

"A sweet something for a brave boy," Bones replied, handing George a lollipop.

"Wow! Thanks Uncle Bones! Mommy, can I eat it now? Please?" George asked, turning his pouty face towards Madeline.

"Oh, I guess so," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And what about you Maddy?"  
"What about me Leonard?"

"Do you want your update today?"

"Oh, so _she_ gets a choice!" James interjected huffily.

"Yeah, because if I gave you a choice you'd never get any injections," Bones told him gruffly, rolling his eyes.

"James, be quiet for a moment. Yes, I would love a update today," she replied, hopping up into the table.

"Okay then," Bones said, and scanned her quickly, Then he frowned and scanned her again.

"Sorry Maddy, I can't give you this injection."

"And why on Earth not?"

"Because you're pregnant?"

Two voices cried out in unison, "WHAT?!"

**So, there you go my lovely people. I might give some periodic little oneshots about this growing family but for now it looks like this story is done. Even though the story is done you can give me character pic's ideas. I would love them in fact!**

**R**_**eading**_

**Evaluating**

**Visualize**

**Imagine**

**Envisage**

**Write**

**There a little poem for you to encourage you to review! **_**Now do it!**_


End file.
